universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunky the Hedgehog
Battle Enerance Start game Sunky will show up in his logo and get out of it to enter the fight Moveset Neutral B: Milk and Cereal Sunky will place a bowl on the ground, Safe for anyone to walk over it. If B is pressed again, Sunky will pour the cereal, If the cereal is not in the bowl, It will act like a projectile from the sky. If the cereal is in the bowl, next comes the milk. If the milk is not in the bowl it will act as a slip trap. If the Cereal and Milk are in the bowl, Sunky will eat the whole bowl of cereal. But be careful, Other opponents will eat the cereal Side B: Speed Boxes Sunky will turn into his ball form and go through a speed box. This is like normal Sonic's side B but you can make it faster 3 times. If Sunky tries to go through a fourth box, He will hit the STOP box which will make him go back to normal Up B: Rings and Springs Sunky will bounce up on a spring and gather rings. A diagonal recovery and you can throw the rings (Only 3 rings) Down B: Bumpers Sunky will place a Goal bumper. If an opponent touches it, static will cover the player and Sunky will dance in front of them. You can troll mid-air opponents with it to Final Smash: Sunky did a Thing Sunky will encounter a sign with the opponent's face on it and he turns it. All of a sudden the opponent just dissapears like they got K.O.ed. Can be done to only one opponent KO Sounds All silent Taunts Up: *Dances* Side: *Nods* Down: *Shrugs* Victory Options Victory1: *Passes a goal post* Victory2: *Eats his Cereal and milk* Victory3: I Occasionally Sunk Lose: *Just stands there* Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Stretch Punch *Dash Attack- Faceplant Tilt Attacks *Side- Spin kick *Up- Jump *Down- Lick Smashes *Side- GO! fist *Up- Sunky summons Knik-Knak and he Jumps while saying "Jump" *Down- Amazing Splits Aerials *N-Air - Spins with arms and legs extended *F-Air - Lazer eyes *B-Air - Spin backwards *U-Air - Big head *D-Air - Flutter kick Grabs, Throws *Grab- Stretchy arms *Pummel- Smack *Forward- Spins and lets go *Back- Falls back *Up- Throws opponent up, Sunky looks down and the opponent gets hit by Sunky's quill's *Down- Sunky summons Tlails and he flys the opponent upward and he drops him/her Others *Ledge attack: Headbutt *100% ledge attack: Leg sweep *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Icon Sunky's head Victory Theme Sunky did a thing (Level Clear theme) Kirby Hat Sunky's ears, quills and face Trophy TBA Snake Codec Snake: This Hedgehog.....I just don't like him Colonel: Ah. you mean Sunky? Snake: Sunky? Colonel: You don't know the Loony Dude game: Sunky the game? Otacon showed me footage of the game. It was amazing. He's better than Sanic Snake: Well......Tell me what he can do Colonel: He feeds whole bowls of cereal. Once he feeds you cereal, You will have a nutritious breakfast Snake: Colonel, What's gotten into you Colonel: *Singing* Milk and Cereal. Milk and Cereal. Cereal and Milk Snake: Colonel! Snap out of it! Colonel! COLONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLL!! Daily Buglin' TBA Maxwell and Dexter's Guidance TBA Colors/Costumes *Default (B) *Red (Knik-Knack) ® *Green (G) *Pink (Emmy) *Yellow (Tills the Fox or Super Sunky) *Brown (Silly Ancorn) *Orange (Dr. Egg-guy's Mustache) *Black & Red (Shaddy the Hedgehog) *Silver (Seelvy) Trivia *His neutral B is a build up move (Like Villager's Down B) *He is another Sonic Parody *Lojo98 likes him over Sanic. Another Sonic parody character *Sunky has 3 games. Sunky the Game, Sunky.MPEG and Silly.TIFF *Unlike his speed and jumping in the actual game, Sunky can run very fast (Of course) and jump very high in Smash Bros Lawl Toon *When Sunky uses his sheild, He uses the black pixels from Sunkey.MPEG. And when he dodges he does Spongebob's laugh Gallery TBA Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Sunky the Game Category:Heros Category:Random Category:Non-Human Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Look-Alike Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Hedgehog Category:Different version Category:Wut? Characters Category:MLG Category:Good Dancer Category:People who got Swag Category:Blue Category:Team Toon Category:Semi-Cute Category:Derpy Characters Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Fast Characters Category:Parody Characters Category:Lawl Toon Video Movesets Category:Silent Characters Category:Cults Category:Characters with "The" for their middle name Category:Video Movesets Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Not Sonic